


Kid Omega x Oya

by AnyaCronos



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Love, Young Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Kid Omega x Oya

[](https://imgur.com/iCLWJpo)

#noshipwar


End file.
